The Lost Ones
by Seraphine Classical
Summary: "What's your Alice? Tell me or I will burn you to crisp.""Alice? Wha...what's that?" Mikan swallowed. It's either die or fight.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Sakura Mikan, huh? A rare piece indeed." His black lips turned upwards and smirked.

OOOOOOO

"I told you that I am NOT going to transfer schools!" screamed the brunette in a high-pitched voice.

"Now, now. Calm down." Narumi put his finger to his lips as soon as he saw Mikan part her lips.

"Your grandpa already agreed and is encouraging you to go too," Narumi spoke in a much hushed tone.

Mikan raised one eyebrow. "So, are you telling me that I should go with someone whom just appeared in front of me, a complete stranger to me, who haven't even told me his name?" Mikan took a glance at the principal, Soniji Wakaruma, who was sitting near the window in the principal's office.

"Narumi. Just call me Narumi-sensei," sighed Narumi.

Soniji yawned and looked out of the window. He hated dealing with Mikan.

Narumi smacked his forehead. How should make this girl agree with transferring schools? They have already been talking endlessly for don't know how long and this girl came up with an excuse for every sentence and reason he said.

Soniji sighed and tapped on his chin, leaning back on his chair. "You heard him, Sakura-san, you are transferring schools, to an elite school which only geniuses can enter," answered Soniji in a bored tone.

"Mr. Principal, are you implying that I am a genius who can excel everything when I only got 278 out of 500 in all subjects? Let me tell you. The only thing I excel in is Gymnastics, alright?" Mikan mouthed the word 'genius' and 'excel' slowly like she was tasting honey. "And you haven't told me which school I am transferring to yet," Mikan added, turning her eyes towards Narumi, who was massaging his eyes near his nose, probably thinking of a way to convince Mikan.

"Gakuen Alice," was his simple reply.

At that, Mikan's eyes widened by a whole centimeter.

"I am going," she replied after a few seconds.

The principal finally faced Mikan and Narumi stared at Mikan in surprise.

"Why a change of mind?" Narumi eyed her suspiciously.

"Because Hotaru is there."


	2. Chapter 1

"Wowwww!" Mikan gasped in wonder as soon as she reached the gate of Gakuen Alice.

"Here we are!" announced Narumi as he slammed the door on the car shut.

Mikan continued to gape at the view of the school as Narumi pulled her towards the gate.

Mikan was stilled awed by the facade of the school as she stood there. 'BOOM' The loud sound of the explosion forced Mikan to cover her ears in fright. Smoke filled the area as Mikan coughed.

Mikan heard Narumi sigh. "Wha...what happened?!" Mikan waved at the smoke near her face, trying to disperse it. "It's Black Cat again," answered Narumi.

As the smoke cleared gradually, Mikan could make out a faint outline of a person standing on the top of the wall where the explosion happened.

Narumi took out a small green like thing and he whipped at the person. The person dodged it and leaped onto the ground below.

"What?" Mikan blinked furiously as she saw a boy which looked about the same age as her. He had dark purple hair and a black cat mask covering his face.

"Humph." Mikan heard him say as fire lit up in his bare hands. Mikan gawked at him and rubbed her eyes. Was she dreaming?

'Black Cat' threw a fire ball at Narumi but he dodged it in ease. Mikan rubbed her eyes. 'What just happened?

"Get out of the way, Narumi," Mikan heard the 'Black Cat' say.

Narumi vigorously whipped at the 'Black Cat', trying to hit him squarely on his body. Mikan slumped down like a sack of rice on the hard ground. "What's this? A fight between a grown man and a small boy?" Mikan's thoughts was flying around in circles.

Finally, or, maybe out of luck, Narumi hit 'Black Cat' with one of his whips, sending him flying a few meters away from his original position. At that sight, Mikan gasped in horror.

After one solid minute, Mikan stood up and ran towards the injured boy. "Are, you...you alright?" she asked in concern and knelt down beside him. But she was still quite shocked from what just happened. She offered a handkerchief to him but was rejected as he slapped her hand away.

The boy sat up. Turning his head towards her, he muttered a simple 'tch'. Roughly, he wiped off the blood slipping from he dry lips.

When Mikan noticed, Narumi was already standing behind her by a few centimeters. Narumi raised his eyebrows in amusement. Then, he bent down. To Mikan's disgust, Narumi kissed the boy on his forehead.

Mikan dropped her jaw and backed away. First a guy dressed gayly, now, that same guy kisses another guy? Mikan was really on the verge of fainting right now.

She didn't want to witness a 'romantic' scene between a GROWN man AND a boy.

However, to her utmost surprise, the boy fainted seconds after Narumi kissed him. Narumi lifted up he boy on his shoulders and stood up. "Let's go, Mikan-chan," he smiled at Mikan cheerfully, without a care in the world.

Mikan gulped. She was sure that at this new school, everyday would be an eventful one.

OOOOOOOOO

"Take care of him, Mikan-chan. I am going to find a school uniform for you! Oh, and if Natsume wakes up, you can press the red button located near the door," Narumi informed Mikan as he lay the boy on the sofa.

"Ummm, what was that just now at the gate?" Mikan's voice was barely audible.

Narumi paused for a while before smiling and replied, "Answers will be given to you later! Remember what I said! Cya cya." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Mikan gulped for the second time.

"His name is Natsume, if I hadn't heard wrongly," Mikan thought.

Once Narumi exited the room, Mikan examined Natsume carefully. Cautiously, she took off the mask that was covering the stranger's face. "Wow! There's two holes!" Mikan put on the cat mask and smiled gleefully.

"Your mood sure does change quickly, huh?" a male voice was heard. Mikan dropped the mask in shock.

Natsume was standing in front of her, and his face was a few centimeters away from hers. She gasped. "Wha...what? When did he wake up?" Mikan thought frantically.

Mikan tried to think of an answer when she noticed his ruby red eyes. She became solid. Unaware of it, she started to stare into it and she felt herself sinking deep down into its beauty.

She slapped herself mentally. What was she doing?

"No..nothing really. Sorry, I was just curious. Haha," Mikan tried to laugh as she sensed the tense atmosphere.

Natsume picked up the mask and in a swift movement, grabbed Mikan's thin neck. The world tumbled around in Mikan's eyes as she was pinned onto the sofa.

"What's your Alice?" Natsume asked in a low, dark voice. "A...Alice? Wha...what's that?" Mikan stammered. She was really freaked out and frightened by now.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Tell me or I will burn you to crisp," Natsume threatened her and tightened his grasp on poor Mikan

Mikan swallowed. It's either die, or fight.


	3. Chapter 2

Mikan swallowed. Yes, it was either fight or die.

She kicked Natsume in his stomach with her knees as hard as she could. Natsume immediately released her neck. Taking her chance, Mikan did a backfilp off the sofa.

Natsume gripped his stomach on impluse. "How dare you…" Natsume snarled and winced the slightest bit. He turned his glare to Mikan, his eyes looked more crimson compared to before.

Mikan breathed heavily and waited for his next move. She stood in a defence stance.

Natsume's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Out of the blue, a fiery red fire appeared in the middle of both teenagers.

Mikan gasped in horror. Was he going treat her the same way like Narumi? Instinctively, she put both her arms in front of her.

She knew that even if she ran or dodge, Natsume would just conquer up another one, or rather, there was no time for her to run. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Natsume smirk evily.

In a swift movement, the fire ball started to fly towards her. Time seemed to stop for Mikan.

"No, no, I don't want to die yet!" Mikan prayed desperately in her mind. As the heat enveloped her, she felt herself becoming numb.

"NO!" she screamed as loud as she could.

At that exact moment, she felt the heat cooling down. A few seconds passed.

When Mikan felt no impact, she cautiously opened one eye. Peeking through the gap between her arms, she saw Natsume covered in a wet liquid.

"Wha?" Mikan said for the nth time in the day. "What just happened? Where's the fire ball?" Mikan was confused.

She turned to Natsume, who was obviously shocked. He was standing with his eyes wide open, his mouth slightly agape.

"I found you, finally." Mikan heard him say after a few moments passed. She raised one of her eyebrows. What was he talking about in a situation like this?

Suddenly,the door slammed open and in came Narumi with another man. "Narumi," Natsume turned to him as Mikan ran to hide behind Narumi.

"What's her Alice?" Natsume continued, his crimson eyes looked as if it was burning with anticipation.

"Water and stealing," Narumi answered without batting an eyelash. Natsume narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"So it's her, huh?" he murmured to himself. He stood there for a few seconds, making everyone in the room watch him nervously.

Finally, he walked out of the room, hands in his pockets. His unwavering eyes focused on Mikan. When he was out of the room, he took one last glance at Mikan before heading down the corridor.

The three in the room sighed in relief as they saw Natsume leaving.

"Well, seems someone own me an explanation," Mikan looked directly at Narumi, making him sweat nervously.

"Haha, seems like the tension is still here. But anyway, this is Misaki-sensei, Mikan-chan," Narumi smiled and introduced the man that was with him. Misaki-sensei smiled and nodded at Mikan.

"Ok, first question, what is an Alice?" Mikan asked after examining Misaki-sensei thoroughly.

"It's a special power that only some people in this world own. They are gifted with this power when they are born, but will eventually lose it depending on their Alice type," Narumi explained.

"Alice type?" Mikan echoed after Narumi.

"Ah, never mind that, your ability class teacher will explain that to you. Ignore it, please," Narumi laughed softy.

This girl was really cute. The first time he met Mikan, she practically screamed, so he thought that she was really annoying. Seems like he was wrong.

"Ok, second question, what IS my Alice, since I have been brought here," Mikan was really curious. She wanted to confirm with Narumi that her Alices were water and stealing, although she heard Narumi tell Nastume just now.

"You catch up pretty quickly, huh?" Misaki-sensei commented.

"An animal cannot survive for long if it does not adapt to its environment quickly," Mikan stated wisely.

Narumi nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, Mikan, your Alice is actually Water, Stealing and Nullification, I am trying to keep nullification a secret from everyone. It's very rare. So please be quiet about it, ok?" Narumi pleaded.

Mikan nodded in understanding. Although she don't know the real reason behind it, it's seems very important. "I will try my best," Mikan smiled for the first time in the day.

Narumi smiled back at her. "So, what's your Alice? Narumi-sensei?" Mikan leaned towards Narumi. "Uhhh," Narumi hesitated. "Human pheromone," he answered finally answered, and blushed a little.

Mikan giggled, "So that's why Natsume fainted when Narumi-sensei kissed him."

"Well, here's the uniform, put it on," Narumi changed the subject. He took the uniform from Misaki-sensei and handed it to Mikan.

"Thanks!" Mikan almost squealed when she saw how cute the girl uniform was.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Class! Class! There's a new student," Narumi shouted over the noise in class C.

However, the class seemed to not hear Narumi. Mikan, who was standing beside him, was awed by the fact that some students was flying around in the class and stationeries was floating in the mid-air. Mikan stared. What a sight.

Mikan was jolted back into reality when she realised that no one was listening to Narumi. She shouted 'hey!' But no one listened.

"Well, not only them. I am also one of those people who doesn't listen to teachers," Mikan rolled her eyeballs at herself.

Finally, Narumi lost patience. Shaking his head, took out a chalk from his pocket. "SCREEEEECH" the sound of the chalk scratching against the blackboard was indeed effective.

Everyone immediately returned to their seats and sat down.

Meanwhile, the floating stationeries also fell down and set themselves down neatly on the table. Mikan's mouth formed an 'O' shape as she was fascinated by the scene.

Narumi cleared his throat. "This is Sakura Mikan, please welcome her," Narumi smiled.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you!" Mikan introduced herself again despite the fact that Narumi already did. She bow down low, "Please take care of me!"

As her observant eyes scanned the room, her attention was caught my a certain purpled hair girl which was fiddling with something that looked like a black cylinder. However, the moment she heard 'Mikan', her head shot up.

"Mikan?" Hotaru whispered, purple eyes meeting chocolate ones.

"Hey, Hotaru."


	4. Chapter 3

Mikan stared. Hotaru stared. Other than that, it was utter silence.

The class couldn't believe it. The Ice Queen and the New Girl knew each other?

On the other hand, Mikan was glad, really glad that she found Hotaru. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Hotaru, was surprised, of course, she didn't show it. Her face remained expressionless.

Narumi coughed. "So... Ummm, your partner would be Natsume over there," Narumi pointed over at the last row of seats, to where a empty space was located. "since he is the only one without a partner." Narumi added. Laughing nervously, Narumi added another sentence, " And he is not here currently."

Mikan turned her attention away from Hotaru to Narumi, and then to the empty space.

Was he talking about the boy who threatened her just now? Mikan nodded obediently. "Wait, WHAT?!" Mikan and another dark green-colored permed hair girl screamed at the same time. Mikan looked over to the source of the voice, while the 'permy' glared at Mikan.

"You! How can you even match with Natsume-sama?"'she screeched. Mikan covered her ears. Was she a fan? A fan of this bad-mannered jerk? The jerk had a fan? Her mouth twitched in disgust.

She stared at that particular 'permy'.

Mikan turned around to ask Narumi if she could change partners. However, Narumi had already slipped silently out of the classroom. Silently cursing, she ignored 'Permy' and ran over to Hotaru.

When the class noticed Narumi had slipped out of the classroom as well, they returned to their noisy state, with some people flying about. Stationeries started floating in the air again.

Yep, she will deal with other things later, first a reunion with her best friend. She ran at the top speed towards the expressionless Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" she cried as she neared Hotaru. She was too teary to realise that Hotaru had aimed a 'gun' at her.

'Baka Baka Baka', suddenly, Mikan felt an impact. She flew backwards and hit her head on the floor. Slowly and carefully, she lifted herself up. She shook her head to get herself out of the 'trance' she was in.

"Hotaru~" she pouted and rubbed the spot where she was hit.

Hotaru stared at her blankly.

"Stupid." Mikan heard her say. It was then she realised that she was given the permission to hug Hotaru. Yes, Hotaru Imai would never take the initiative to do anything, that was her.

More tears welled up in Mikan's eyes. She was feeling really glad right now. She met Hotaru at last. The person who never replied a single letter to her in the past year. "Hotaru~" she stood up and hugged her best friend.

By now, the class was staring at the duo. Did the ice queen just acknowledge someone near her? Wait, did she JUST hug someone? The originally noisy class became quiet, really quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

Mikan looked around and realised that everyone was staring intently at Hotaru and herself. She released herself from Hotaru.

"Great, now my reputation as the ice queen is ruined." Mikan heard Hotaru mutter, nevertheless, she remained expressionless.

Mikan raised one eye brow. Ok, she was confused, what IS going on here? This class is really strange and weird. She and Hotaru were just having a reunion, what's wrong with that?

OOOOOO

"So, why did you come here?" Hotaru looked straight, never having eye contact with Mikan.

"Mou~ I missed you, Hotaru, I came here cause you were here!" Mikan pouted cutely at Hotaru.

They were sitting closely together, with Mikan little by little shifting nearer and nearer to Hotaru, although there were no space left to move anymore.

Jinno-sensei was teaching and once in a while, took a quick glance at Mikan and Hotaru. "Stop talking and shifting, or we will get it from Jinno," Hotaru muttered, now a slight irritation in her voice.

Mikan zipped her mouth shut once she heard Hotaru. Hotaru's 'orders' must be obeyed. There is no such thing as 'disobey' in her dictionary.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Everyone turned their attention to the person who came in. It was Natsume, "The popular guy, yea," Mikan rolled her eyeballs when she thought of it.

"Please return to your sit quickly, Hyuuga-san," Jinno-sensei coughed and cleared his throat. Natsume obviously ignored Jinno-sensei and walked towards his sit behind.

As Natsume walked past Mikan's sit, he took a quick glance at Mikan, making Mikan gulp nervously. It was then Mikan noticed the scar on Natsume's neck. She looked closely, no not just one, there were several scars on his neck.

Mikan gasped silently.

OOOOOO

After class, Mikan followed Hotaru to the cafe. "Mou~ Hotaru, stop ignoring me!" Mikan walked backwards in front of Hotaru, who was staring blankly in front of her.

Out of sudden, Mikan felt herself bump into something. She turned around, and found herself staring into a pair red crimson eyes, the eyes that made her shiver.

"Nat...Natsume?" Mikan's eyebrow twitched. She saw a boy with golden bronze hair standing behind Natsume, with a bunny in his hands. She turned her attention back to Natsume. "Sorry, for not seeing you," Mikan apologized sincerely.

Natsume looked at her. "I need to talk with you."


End file.
